


you say we're just friends but I swear when nobody's around you keep my hand around your neck, we connect, are you feeling it now?

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: Whether it's her being here, wrapped up in Reggie's arm or the slow song playing, the lights dimmed low, or the romantic atmosphere. Something about this moment just feels right.





	you say we're just friends but I swear when nobody's around you keep my hand around your neck, we connect, are you feeling it now?

Reggie combs his hair to the side, trying to get it just how he wanted.

His door opens, his mom giving him a exasperated look, “You're not even dressed. Why aren’t you dressed?”

“I was fixing my hair.”

His mom shakes her head, “You got another thirty minutes before I start dressing you myself.”

“I'll be done in ten.”

“Good.”

His mother heads back downstairs and Reggie starts to get dressed, reaching for his shirt.

Reggie faces himself in the mirror once he's put everything together.

The medieval thing wasn't his cup of tea but he could make just about anything work.

Grabbing his phone, Reggie heads downstairs to where his family is waiting. Per his request, Sicko Mode by Drake is playing.

He stops at the top of the stairs, blinking in surprise. Maybe he was seeing things. It had been two weeks since Josie left town with her dad. Her absence had put a bit of a damper on his mood.

“Cat got your tongue?” She shouts loud enough for him to hear.

And, yeah, she's really here. Reggie races down the stairs, engulfing her in a tight hug. Josie presses her face into the crook of his neck as her feet are lifted off the ground.

(He was a bit surprised when Kevin asked if he wanted to ride to Prom with him and Fangs but now he knows why.)

Reggie sets her back down but doesn't let go. He didn't realize just how much he missed her till now.

“You look…amazing.”

And she did. The goldish dress fitting her nicely, stopping just at her ankles. Her hair, which is red now, is up in a bun, a few tendrils hanging loose.

She reaches forward, fixing his collar, “I can't believe Mantle the Magnificent doesn't have a date to prom.”

Her voice is teasing and Reggie finds himself laughing along. He would've asked Veronica but he heard Archie beat him to it. Speaking of…

“You talk to Andrews lately?”

Josie shakes her head no, “But it doesn't matter,” she lifts her head up, making eye contact with him, “I came back for you, not him.”

Kevin interrupts the moment, Josie glancing at him over her shoulder as he pokes her arm.

“Your mom wants pictures.”

Josie nods, reaching for his head as they walk over to an overexcited Melinda Mantle.

Reggie isn't sure how many pictures are taken, but he's sure mom is going to stop until the camera runs out of film. Sierra and Tom are there too.

He takes picture with the three of them and some with just Josie and some with Kevin and Fangs and a lot by himself.

Kevin and Josie take a few to get their parents to stop yelling at them.

It's a little after 9 when they finally leave for Prom, Josie glaring at Fangs for most of the ride after he almost spills Champagne on her dress.

Reggie nudges her knee with his own to get her attention, “Hey.”

“What?”

“I'm glad you came. I missed you.”

“Me too.”

The car comes to a slow stop and the glass window separating them from their chauffeur, Reggie's older brother Oliver, goes down.

“This is your stop. Have fun kids.”

Josie rolls her eyes, “You're only a year older than us, Ollie.”

“What I'm hearing is that I'm still older.”

Josie holds onto her dress as she exits the car. The last thing she needed to worry about was mud on the bottom. 

Reggie offers her his arm as they near the entrance, “Shall we?”

“We shall.”

The pair follow Kevin and Fangs inside, Josie taking a look around the ballroom with a slight frown.

Four dragons made of clay stand in each corner and two thrones were on stage. 

“I feel like I'm in a episode of Game Of Thrones. Who picked this theme?”

“I did,” comes the haughty reply from behind.

Josie turns around slowly, a sheepish expression on her face, “Cheryl! You look great.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere. I can't believe you left without telling me. I had to hear it from Archie instead.”

“I'm going to get us a drink,” Reggie tells her before rushing off.

“I'm here now. So, you can stay mad at me or you can hug your best friend.”

Josie opens her arms, looking at the redhead expectantly. There's a beat of silence before Cheryl relents, moving forward to embrace her friend.

“Hate you.”

“Hate your face.”

“Please tell me you're coming to my after party,” Cheryl says once they've separated.

“Sure. I don't have to be back till tomorrow night.”

The small talk continues until Toni drags Cheryl away for a dance.

Josie then scans the room for her date, finding him at the punch bowl talking with Archie.

“Oh boy.”

Josie starts towards them, Reggie nodding in her direction and Archie turning around, obviously surprised to see her there.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“I'm going to talk to Coach,” Reggie excuses himself, leaving the two alone.

“Reggie, huh?”

“Veronica, huh?” She retorts in the same tone.

“I didn't think you'd be back so soon.”

“That makes two of us.”

She's relieved when Reggie reappears, quickly accepting his offer to dance. That conversation was getting way too awkward for her. 

Josie threads her fingers through his as they hold her hands, resting the other on his shoulder as his arm wraps her around her waist. 

_Love to see you shine in the night like the diamond you are_  
_I'm on the other side, it's alright, just hold me in_  
_No one's got to know what we do, hit me up when you're bored_  
_'Cause I live down the street, so we meet when you need it, it's yours_  
_All I hear is_

Josie rests her head on his chest as they sway from side to side.

Whether it's her being here, wrapped up in Reggie's arm or the slow song playing, the lights dimmed low, or the romantic atmosphere. Something about this moment just feels right.

_Nothin' feels better than this_  
_Nothin' feels better_  
_Nothin' feels better than this_  
_Nothin' feels better, no, no_  
_This is what you like, I admit_  
_Nothin' feels better than this_

Josie pulls back some, so she can look at him.

“Is there something on my face?” He jokes, trying to ease some of the tension.

“I'm really glad I'm here with you.”

“Me too.”

One more song plays before the two winners of the Prom election are declared.

“Who'd you vote for, Reg?”

“Myself. I would have voted for you but you weren't here.”

“We'd look good up there.”

“You got that right, McCoy.”

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> [Josie's dress](https://mobile.twitter.com/MInstrumentsUK/status/707611712682401792/photo/4)  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Reggie's tux** ](https://m.dhgate.com/product/100-real-mens-medieval-suit-swallow-tail/414194350.html#pd-014)
> 
>  
> 
> the song is better by Khalid


End file.
